The reason
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: Él al fin había encontrado una razón para no ser el "Don Juan" de Hogwarts y ella...Ella había encontrado una razón para amarlo.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato. La canción le pertenece a Hoobstank.

_The reason_

Una presurosa pelirroja, corría por los pasillos del colegio, no podía evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas; se sentía humillada, sola…Despreciada, no podía creer que fuera cierto todo lo que decía el colegio.

"_Flash Back"_

_-Puedes creer que casi cumplimos dos meses de novios, Scorp y yo-dijo Lily Potter emocionada, sus compañeras de cuarto jamás habían visto esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Scorp o ese brillo cuando escuchaba su nombre._

_-Con el…-Amanda pareció fingir que no recordaba algo-¿Tonto superficial?_

_-Con el ¿Popular sin cerebro?-dijo Marjorie y las tres rieron_

_-Si sí, lo sé, pero quién diría, es mi príncipe azul._

_-Verde dirás-_

_-Como sea, sigue siendo MI príncipe._

_-Aunque le duela a todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts-las tres se recostaron en el pasto y el resto de la tarde conversaron acerca de todo un poco._

_Hace dos meses que Scorp había dejado de ser el "Don Juan" del colegio gracias a la pelirroja, al parecer él siempre había estado enamorado de Lily, su reputación solo se debía a qué quería darle celos y ella no podía ser más feliz, aunque aún le sacaba de quicio las lanzadas que perseguían a el rubio por todo el colegio. Aunque, él siempre sabía cómo quitarle el enojo._

_-¿Lils?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Y tu príncipe?_

_-Ni idea-dijo ella levantándose-Voy a buscarlo._

_La pelirroja Potter se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió al castillo, buscaría primero en las aulas ya que el Malfoy hoy tenía examen de historia de la magia y a lo mejor aún no salía. Se dirigió allí cuando escuchó a algunos estudiantes uno o dos años menores conversando:_

_-¿Sabías que Malfoy está engañando a Potter?-_

_-Yo sabía que no iban a durar sin que él hiciera alguna de las suyas._

_-Pues sí parece que dos veces ya que le ven con Alicia Daniels._

_Lily se alejó de allí negando la incredulidad de las demás personas, ella principalmente no creía nada hasta que no lo veía con sus propios ojos, en ningún aula lo encontró, tal vez en las cocinas, él siempre tiene hambre, se dijo sonriendo; cuando llegó allí encontró a Albus:_

_-Ni idea de donde pueda estar-dijo su hermano engullendo a una rana de chocolate-Salió del examen y no ha regresado._

_-¿Y tú, que haces aquí?-´_

_-Terminé antes de lo planeado-él sonrió y Lily supuso que detrás de todo había gato encerrado._

_-Bueno no es de mi incumbencia que clase de fechorías estés haciendo… ¿Sabes quizá a donde fue?- pregunto ella tomando una de las ranas de chocolate de su hermano._

_-Oye!-protestó él-pero supongo que en la biblioteca, está prácticamente encerrado allí desde sonrió, no había mejor cosa para Scorpius que leer un libro nuevo y ella lo sabía. _

_Se despidió de Albus y, con una rana en el bolsillo se dirigió a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó al lugar saludó a la Sra. Prince y preguntó por el rubio._

_-Todavía no me acostumbro a que ambos anden juntos, después de tantas peleas. Todo Hogwarts recuerda la vez que Scorpius tuvo el cabello rosa por dos semanas solo porque había entrado a tu habitación.- la pelirroja sonrió como si fuera uno de sus mejores recuerdos._

_-Fue de las mejores bromas-_

_-Debe estar en la estantería de botánica Lily-dijo sonriéndole y ella se alejó después de agradecerle._

_La pelirroja llegó al estante de botánica y ahí estaba, lo único que podía romper su fortaleza, su corazón, su alma…Scorpius estaba besando a una chica morena, Ravenclaw tal vez, algo más baja que el pero definitivamente del mismo curso._

_La menor de los Potter no sabía que hacer, pensó en llorar pero una Potter por sobretodo es orgullosa; cuando se iba a retirar, botó unos libros del librero sin darse cuenta y ahí fue cuando Scorpius reaccionó y alejó a la morena. Su mirada se encontró con la de Lily y en ella lo único que encontró fue odio, sintió como si mil cuchillos atravesaran su corazón y su mente y congelaran todo a su alrededor. _

_-Lily…-pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la pelirroja se había ido._

"_Fin del Flash Back"_

POV Scorpius

Había salido del examen antes de lo planeado. Estos días había sido el chico más feliz de todo el mundo, por fin después de tantas bromas, insultos, peleas y una que otra vez tener el cabello rosa, Lily había aceptado salir conmigo.

Cogí mis cosas y me fui hasta la biblioteca, pronto sería nuestro aniversario y desde hace una semana que estaba revisando como hacer crecer orquídeas instantáneas…Eran las flores favoritas de Lily y quería que aparecieran por toda su habitación ese día. Todo había dado un giro tan inesperado, ella había pasado de ser la insoportable hermana menor de mi mejor amigo a la chica más linda de Hogwarts.

Cuando todo pasó me di cuenta de que ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa pelirroja testaruda, antes de querer aceptarlo.

Cuando llegué allí saludé a Madame Prince ella simplemente sonrió y me dijo:

-Hoy llegó lo que pediste Scorpius-me entregó un libro más o menos grueso y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.-Sé que le encantará-dijo y yo simplemente asentí, era un ejemplar de "_Encontrando a Michael Bonnes", _este libro era el favorito de Lily y por lo que sabía aún no lo había conseguido.

Agradecí y me dirigí hacia los estantes suspirando por pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca porque si bien lo de Lily no me tomaría más de una hora…El profesor Binns me había castigado por encantar las hojas y convertirlas en pajarillos que molestaban a los más pequeños. Bueno, me merecía el castigo.

Cuando ya habían pasado casi 3 horas y mi castigo estaba por concluir, Alicia Daniels (la presidenta de mí supuesto "club de fans") entró hacia la biblioteca. No sé en qué momento pasó pero estábamos discutiendo.

-Te dije que me dejes en paz-

-Y yo te dije que no Scorp-detestaba como se escuchaba ese apodo de su parte.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo como para discutir…-

-Es por esa arrastrada de "_Lilita Potter" _que ya no tienes tiempo para nosotras_-_Listo, hasta ahí llegaba mi paciencia.

-Mira Daniels, no te voy a permitir que hables así de mi novia…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, sentí como me estaba besando…Sentí como me congelaba, nunca estuvo en mis planes que algo así pasara, justo cuando la iba a apartar, escuché que algo se caía a mis espaldas. Alicia se separó de mi como si yo la hubiera besado a ella y cuando regresé a ver quién era, mi corazón se paró estoy seguro de que ni siquiera respiraba. Mi pelirroja estaba ahí en frente de nosotros y había visto todo, o, casi todo por su mirada.

No podía sentirme más miserable, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lily…-no pude decir algo antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

-Bueno cariño, supongo que ahora ya nada se interpone entre nosotros ¿verdad?-dijo la sínica de Daniels poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello

-Sabes qué-le dije fingiendo una sonrisa-por mi tú y todas sus amigas pueden irse al infierno, ¿ok?-cogí mis cosas y empecé a correr para poder encontrar a Lily-

_I`m not a perfect person… There`s many things I wish I didn´t do…_

POV LILY

No lo podía creer, en serio pensé que había cambiado y ahora, ahora me sentía la mayor tonta del mundo por confiar en él. Después de todo lo que había escuchado…Todavía me costaba creer que fuera cierto.

Llegué hasta la torre de astronomía, ahí había sido nuestra primera.

_-No extrañas a tu club de fans-le había preguntado_

_-No, por primera vez siento que puedo caminar por los pasillos sin que me acosen.-_

_-Wow, no sabía que te molestaban tanto-dije algo sorprendida_

_-Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo pelirroja-dijo besando mi nariz._

"…_But I continue learning…"_

_-¿Y se puede saber, que hizo que el "Gran Scorpius Malfoy" cambiara tan radicalmente?-pregunté de manera desinteresada. Él suspiró_

_-Tú eres la única persona que lograría algo así en mi Lily-_

"_And so I have to say before I go, that I just you to know I found a reason for me, to change who I use to be, A reason to star over new…And the reason Is you"._

_-_Lily…-me regresé bruscamente, no creí que viniera a buscarme después de todo.-No tenías que irte así, lo que viste…-

-Lo que vi es algo que simplemente me abrió los ojos Malfoy, -no supe cómo pude escupir su nombre con tanto veneno pero era de la manera en que me sentía.

-Lils, yo se que estas enojada, pero tú sabes que yo no soy así…-

"_I´m sorry that I hurt you, It´s something I must live with everyday"_

-Ya no sé nada…-dije mirando de nuevo hacia los terrenos.

-No quise que esto pasara y menos aún verte así…Por mí-susurró cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que lo pudiera escuchar, pero algo en mi no permitía que el enojo o el dolor disminuyeran

-¿A no? Si mal no recuerdo hace algunos meses era lo que más querías –

-Jamás quise hacerte daño-reclamo dolido

-¿Y todas tus bromas?-

-Era algo pasajero Lily-era cierto y lo sabía, pero tal vez esto era algo pasajero también y yo no me iba a arriesgar a volver a salir lastimada.-Al menos déjame explicarte que pasó-

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Cómo dejaste que Daniels se burlara de mi? ¿Cómo todo el colegio ya sabía?-

"_And all the pain I put you throught I wish that I could take it all away"_

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Los cuchicheos de los demás? No creí que fueras así-sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Vete Scorpius-le dije, no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para hacerlo pero no importaba ya, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor y de verdad todo se acabara.

"_And be the one who catches all the tears"_

POV SCORPIUS

-¿Qué?-No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, en serio quería que me fuera, quería dejar las cosas así.

-Que te vayas, no quiero verte hasta dentro de un buen rato-

-Lily, tú sabes que yo jamás te traicionaría-dije aunque tuviera que doblegar mi orgullo no permitiría que esa pelirroja malinterpretara las cosas.

-¿A si?-dijo con odio en los ojos-¿Y porque tendría yo que ser diferente a todas las demás para que no me traicionarás? Después de todo, según sé nunca te has conformado con andar con una sola-

-Yo creía que sabías que eras diferente Lily-

-Yo también creí lo mismo y mira donde estamos ahora Scorpius, quedé como una tonta delante de todos y solo por confiar en ti-

-Pero no fui yo quien la besó, Daniels me besó a mi-

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte después de lo que vi?-no tenía palabras y ella suspiró-Solo vete.

-Solo una cosa más-ella regresó su mirada a mi.

"_That`s why a need you to hear"_

-Encontré una razón para cambiar todo lo que hacía, una razón para empezar de cero Lily, y esa razón eres tú-

"_I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to star over new and the rason is you"_

-¿Puedo de verdad creer que has cambiado?-preguntó

-No soy una persona perfecta, pero sé que tú eres todo lo que necesito para serlo-

-Scorp yo no sé…-

-Si solo dejas de dudar acerca de mis sentimientos…-ella me miró a los ojos

GENERAL POV.

-No dudo, simplemente tengo…-

-Miedo?-dijo él

-Tal vez- sonrió Lily

-¿Y si prometo intentarlo aún más?-

-Entonces yo prometo escucharte más.-ambos sonrieron y Lily se puso en puntillas para besarlo, a partir de ese momento ambos supieron que no importaba lo que tuvieran que pasar para estar juntos, porque el uno era la razón por la que el otro existía.

"_And the reason is you…"_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este es un songfic de una de las canciones más lindas del mundo, si no la han escuchado deben hacerlo. Esto va dedicado especialmente para todos los que leen mi historia "el inicio de un todo", no se preocupen que el prox. capitulo llegará antes de que se den cuenta, promess!<em>

_Gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un pequeño coment. :)_

_Un gran abrazo y que tengan un lindo inicio de fin de semana (sip a mi me gusta celebrarlo desde el viernes. es el mejor día de la semana o no?). Nos leemos pronto.  
><em>

_"Keep dreaming"  
>Scar-P&amp;M<br>_


End file.
